Digimon Xros Wars: Lost Record: Chaos Time
by DLZero
Summary: Traversing between the Digital World and the parallel dimension known as Witchelny, 4 human generals attempt to stop the Separatist Forces led by Omegamon Zwart and DarkKnightmon. These events take place during OmegaShoutmon's battle with Tactimon.


Chapter 01: Rescue

Gale cautiously treaded through the fog. Time seemed to flow more slowly with every step he took. Likewise, Gale felt as if he'd been walking for hours. He was surrounded by a thick fog, it blocked out nearly all light… save for one. The one he'd been following, the one from where the voice had been calling him from.

Gale clutched the device in his hand. A strong feeling had possessed him; he knew he was being called for some purpose, something important, greater than himself or any_one_. The device began to beep as a scene suddenly came into view. Blinding light enveloped Gale completely. It took a moment before he opened his eyes, the smell of gunpowder and ashes filled his nostrils.

Gale examined his surroundings, completely stunned by the carnage and chaos around him. He could hear cries of agony in the distance. The black smoke of the burning village drowned out the sun. Horror and rage began to build within Gale. The brass Digivice in his hand beeped more frequently, a sort of power ready to explode out. The cries for help rang in Gale's ears, and yet the seemed to be growing louder.

Commandramon's dying body lay spread out in the dirt. His breaths grew shorter and shorter. It was only a matter of time until he would be nothing but bits and bytes again. Even so, he didn't want this to be the end. How could it be over? Why did it have to be here? Why now? No. He could not let it end here or now, and definitely not like this! Gale stood over the Digimon.

A surge of energy poured out of the Xros Loader. Commandramon absorbed the power, his transformation had begun. Gale stood in awe, watching the event take place, the words "Shinka" passing his lips.

**COMMANDRAMON, SHINKA!**

The transformation took place in a flash. The dark blue-camouflage Dramon Digimon changed completely, previously being equipped with standard military attire to more advanced full body armor and an electronic scouter. His M16 assault rifle disappeared only to be replaced by a large combat knife.

**SEALSDRAMON!**

The evolved Digimon announced itself. He flexed and stretched, readying his fresh new body. Gale was amazed by what he had witnessed. Did this creature do this through its own power, or was Gale somehow responsible? He would have his answer in a moment, as the Sealsdramon marched over to him. Gale flinched, unsure whether he'd meet his end here, or if he was about to receive a word of gratitude.

"So," Sealsdramon scratched the back of his head, feeling both grateful and embarrassed. "Uhm, Thank you. For saving me, I mean. But, uh, that's not to say I'm not glad you made me evolve, it's just… Uhm." Sealsdramon began to stutter and fidget. He didn't know exactly what to say here.

Gale placed his hand on the Digimon's shoulder. "I'm not exactly sure of what I did, but I'm glad you're okay." He reassured him. Sealsdramon regained his composure. "But do you mind telling me what the heck is going on over there?" Gale nodded in the direction of the battle torn village. Sealsdramon whipped around, nearly grazing Gale with one of his blade spines.

"Tell you what." He began in restrained anger, "You help me with that lot, and I'll explain on the way." Gale could feel Sealsdramon's emotions within himself. Clearly, if he wanted any answer to what was happening, let alone where he was, he'd need to stop this battle first.

"Okay. Let's go then. But, lemme borrow one of those blades you have."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Didn't want to mention this before, but for this fanfic, I'll be using the Japanese terms, instead of the English ones. As in Shinka over Digivolution, Jogress over DNA Digivolve, Omegamon over Omnimon, etc etc. If this bothers you, then either stop reading, or build a bridge and get over it.


End file.
